


【鸣佐】离别后日谈

by zhangfuhuan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangfuhuan/pseuds/zhangfuhuan
Summary: *七代目半夜突然网抑云的故事  写的很快 随便看看*有鸣雏 是叔鸣叔佐  你佐全程没出现 有你可能认为侮辱角色的行为描写
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	【鸣佐】离别后日谈

**Author's Note:**

> “佐助走后鸣人也远离了这种污糟混乱的生活。他的衣物再未因情动而被扔到地上，运动外套也没了那他以为会伴随他一生的一乐拉面的味道，取而代之的是永远洗得干净的火影袍和领子挺括的运动衫。在沙发上因为疲累睡过去会得到的东西由带着温度的肉体变作一条毛绒毯子，而他背部也再不会出现抓痕了。”

当夜向日葵睡下后鸣人自女儿房里走出来回到自己卧室，雏田正在洗澡，浴室哗哗的水声传过来，半磨砂的玻璃使得七代目可以盯着自己妻子曼妙的身体曲线遐想好久。男人活动了下身体，他刚盘腿坐在女儿身边给人读书，现下活动一下，身体返上舒爽的劲儿来，整个人松泛许多。

他单手扯住自己的领口将背心拽了下来，雏田若是看见了便会伸手拦他，抱怨他这样会把领口撑大，然而他这老习惯改不掉，无人看着的时候总是手比脑子快。鸣人只着一条短裤坐在床边，将那团成一团的白背心拿到鼻子下嗅闻。一股被空气烘热的洗衣服味，还有与向日葵屋子里同样的茉莉花香气。想到女儿那张在睡梦中安逸的可爱小脸鸣人不自觉的开始笑。

整齐，有序，幸福，安逸，这些词语随便两个摘出来两个讲的故事都能是他少时发梦的模板，与常人的不同，可望不可即的东西。而他现在都有。他有了永远为他留着的灯，随时能吃上的热饭热菜，就连衣物，他家的洗衣机边上放着的洗衣粉都有一大麻袋——雏田总是很注重这些的。他还可以把自己被女儿握住的手指从其汗津津的手掌中抽出来，在人的额头上落下一个吻随即返回自己的房间拥抱着妻子说体己话。

他想到这儿，一种模糊的恐惧忽地从他心里泛起来。他想起佐助，想起小樱，想起卡卡西，不是昨天才见了的女医忍，退位六代目与在外奔走的佐助，是七班的小樱与卡卡西，还有那个与同他打架打到地动山摇的佐助。

他似乎离那些记忆太远了，以至于现在可以轻易将其抛之脑后。博人总是缠着他问东问西，脑海里的碎片讲出来，记忆成了话语，一个字一个钉子，变成薄薄纸上的故事。

那些东西都不再是他的了。他们也不是了。

雏田出来了，许是见他坐在床上发呆，女人笑着伸出手在自己丈夫眼前晃晃。鸣人猛地抬头，绿瞳中的迷茫转瞬间又变成温和笑意。他尚未厘清自己这突如其来的情绪就先确定了有些事他希望雏田永远不知道。

他看着自己的妻子，岁月有侵蚀他，但是从未祸及雏田。雏田一如既往的貌美，一如既往的爱他。鸣人捧起一缕自己妻子因为低头与他讲话而垂落的头发在手里把玩，雏田正掀开他的头发看前段时间出任务留下伤口的恢复情况，他闻到女人身上特有的那种淡淡的，温暖柴垛般的味道。对鸣人来说那是性的味道。于是他伸出手搂住人的腰把她往自己往这边带，让自己的脸撞上妻子的小腹。

雏田猝不及防地轻轻叫了一声，随即也明白了男人的用意，于是便抱着人的脑袋任由人贴着自己，鸣人侧脸贴上隔着一层薄薄的布料感受着人身体的温度，女人身上这件T恤还是他穿旧的。他的手自雏田的腿爬进人的T恤，划过内裤边，又塞进去。

女性的身体更为丰腴，他下意识的从侧面伸过去握人的大腿根，反馈给手尖的尽是柔软的触感，还有轻轻的闷哼。是了，这样柔软的身体，是要好好对待的。要温柔的做足前戏，等到那个地方足够湿润了再将自己的性器放进去。

于是鸣人终于厘清了他失去的东西。他想起了佐助。

那段日子放到现在说出来是要被骂荒淫无度的。他们打完架后，他在宇智波的宅子，佐助的家住了三个月。方圆几百里都是没有人打扰他们，因此他们可以从早做到晚。佐助的大腿根是他最敏感的部位，敏感程度要超过乳头。因为每次他去摸或者去舔的时候就会被人无意识夹紧的双腿弄到几乎窒息。

他们的性爱充斥激情与伤害。他那时候太小了，不懂得爱人。只觉得和佐助做爱是比能每天吃一乐拉面还要快乐的事情。他饿的火烧火燎，腹中，性欲烧灼他。他最常做的一件事是将大块的凡士林怼到人的下体，然后草草用手指抽插两下便换上自己的东西整根一下子埋进去，用牙齿磨着人的乳头往外叼，喊着这个颜色好像蟹卷，好想把佐助的这块咬下来，咽进肚子里去啊。反正无论如何他只要再慢慢动两下，亲他胸膛两口佐助就会瘫软下来任他动作。

现在想来神奇的是佐助竟肯纵容他至此，也不失为除佐良娜比博人大外另一桩奇迹。

恭喜你了，是女孩子。小樱生产的时候他怀着一种奇怪的心情给人寄去了这个信件。佐助结婚比他晚，一年也才和小樱见几面，而佐助的孩子却比他的孩子要早出生。他比他更放得下。鸣人想，他一直是。人的心真正能容纳东西的地方只有针尖大小，你放上一些东西，便注定有另一些东西无处容身了。

他放下了佐助，放下了自己的过去，让他们统统变成故纸堆里的旧梦。换了村子与雏田，也让自己的孩子一点点上来。佐助呢？以前的鼬把七班，木叶推了下去。那现在是什么把鸣人也推下去了呢？是小樱和佐良娜吗？鸣人想不明白，他十九岁想不明白的事二十九岁也不会想明白，三十九岁也想不明白。他从来就不如佐助聪明。

鸣人翻了个身，将雏田压倒在床上，像剥鸡蛋般把人从衬衫里弄出来，露出光滑的身躯来。金发男人颇为着迷的抚摸着自己妻子腹部那道因为生育而产生的疤痕。竖着一道，横在小腹上，突兀残缺，皮肤下却有着孕育新生命的力量。

新生，新生是个多么壮丽的词汇，十九岁的他觉得似乎连时间都可以被他揉碎，他会永远以年轻的面貌与鲜活的生命面对世间的一切，因为他拥有同样炽热的爱。雏田湿的很快，他从人嘴唇上离开，打算将自己性器插入时雏田拦住了他，被吻的晕晕乎乎的女人脸颊上有一丝红晕，淡粉的唇显得更加饱满。雏田的手挡在他的胸膛，说戴上那个。鸣人愣了一下才反应过来。于是他越过人的身躯从床头柜里取出避孕套戴上，才慢慢扶着人的腰插进去。雏田经过充分润滑的身体良好的接纳了他，他感受到被软肉包围吸入的快感。他将雏田抱起让人坐在他身上。

做爱确实是一件好事啊，鸣人想，然而他们也有不做爱的时候，有一个星期他做烦了。于是他和佐助说这星期不要做了我烦了。佐助正忙着把前天晚上他俩弄毁的床单塞进洗衣机，听到这话只是瞥了眼正坐在地上埋头看漫画的他淡淡丢下一句随便你。

然而第四天的时候他看着看着漫画在廊下睡着了。醒来的时候佐助居高临下的看着他，光着一只脚从他的T恤里伸进来贴在他的小腹上。见他醒了他加重了脚上的力道，低头看着他。要睡进屋睡，你病了我可伺候不了你。

他当时拽住人的脚踝把人拖倒，两人在廊下滚做一团，于是第二天他们俩都感冒了。  
他和佐助做爱的时候从没带过套，第一次做的时候他也犹豫着想要拔出来，却被佐助制止了，后两人都习惯了。鸣人会从人起身到浴室一路盯着人的背影，看着他射进去的东西从人后穴涌出来，顺着大腿流到脚踝，宛若失禁者的尿液，女孩子的月经。

佐助走后鸣人也远离了这种污糟混乱的生活。他的衣物再未因情动而被扔到地上，运动外套也没了那他以为会伴随他一生的一乐拉面的味道，取而代之的是永远洗得干净的火影袍和领子挺括的运动衫。在沙发上因为疲累睡过去会得到的东西由带着温度的肉体变作一条毛绒毯子，而他背部也再不会出现抓痕了。

他不能说现在的东西他不喜欢，他爱木叶，也爱他的妻子与孩子。他只是疲惫，他失去的那些东西是他的心性，那些东西随着他的讲述，佐助的离开变作历史。他再也追不到了。也有一点点怀念，那毕竟是他举世无双的一段好时光。

不会有了，他明白。青春的列车不知什么时候呼啸而过便将他抛在了这儿，于是他便只好与年轻时那种浓烈的爱恨挥手告别，他了解的。

他早不是那朵云了，隔着套子射精的时候他想。哦对了，还有，明天要记得和鹿丸说，把雾隐村那些混蛋的给出的价格压得再低一点。

END

**Author's Note:**

> “我想爱，想吃，还想在某一刻变成天上半明半暗的云，那时候我认为我会一直生猛下去，谁也锤不了我。”
> 
> 这句话送给鸣人。


End file.
